The Death
by N.Mirz
Summary: This was part of a longer story which I had abandoned and never uploaded. But this part in my opinion was really nice so I uploaded it. It's a little sad at first but the ending is happy if you look at it in that way.


Edward was lying in the bed

Ok this oneshot was part of a longer story which turned out to be unsuccessful but because I liked this part I uploaded it.

Note: Matthew and Helen are their children and Adele has married a Mr. Bates. Caroline is their daughter in law.

**Life and Death**

Edward was lying in the bed. His face much more changed than what the reader may remember! His once raven black hair turned pre white and his once harsh features broken down by age, his still firm eyebrows as white as his hair and his skin was a lattice work of lines, his dark eye, the fine one, gazing lovingly at the anxious face of a middle aged woman, sitting next to his bed, to him as much a fairy as ever.

She had never left his side during these last peaceful twenty five years of happiness and harmony and now it filled him with sorrow to see those eyes which were ever happy at sight of him, fill with tears as she saw his pale face.

"Jane, my darling, don't cry."

"Oh, Edward, promise…promise you will never leave me!" she said in a shaky voice.

"My little fairy," (he had never quitted calling her that and she was quite used to it although it still made her smile at any other time.) "It is not I who decides this time!"

"Janet, you are needed here. If not Matthew, then Adele and the younger version of Mrs. Rochester will need you. And then you should see our grandchildren grow up and find a good husband for my little beauty, Helen."

"Oh but Edward I need you more than they need me. I'm sure they are old enough to take care of themselves!"

"They are rather like us don't you think so, Jane? I mean Matthew and Caroline."

"Except that Caroline is much more of a beauty than I ever was." Jane answered forcing a smile.

"Adele has made a fine mother," he went on "I'm rather proud of her. But then again, she still needs you."

"Yes, you have brought them as independent as you yourself were and still are! I am so glad that the out comes of our love are successful ones."

"As am I" she replied." But then you never liked Matthews decision of joining the church!"

"Jane, I _am_ proud of him _now_! I never were such a good man but at least my son is!"

"You are the best man in the world, darling"

"Ah, maybe I wouldn't be part of the world you're talking about for much longer."

"Don't say that! My life is hopeless and dark without you!"

"Every one must go one day, Janet"

"Then I want to go with you!" she cried like a child who knows what she wants can't be granted and yet clamors for it.

"If I remember well, you with, you were rather cross with me when I made the suggestion in an innocent song.

Jane frowned, not recalling those moments of her youth.

"I can't believe you've forgotten it! It was almost a year before our marriage."

Then it was a flash of a song long forgotten and a tune sung once upon a time in a faraway fairytale.

"The truest love that ever heart, Felt at its kindled core, Did through each vein, in quickened start, , The tide of being pour…" She murmured.

"Edward, do you remember the song?"

"Not any more! But it is there in one of the books beside the piano"

"I take back the words I said then"

"So you remember! You said you had no intension of dying with me, I just don't see why you should now?"

"Edward, you know all my heart has belonged to you for so long and if you go you'll take it away with you. I can't and wont take it back but without heart I'll be only a leaving shadow. I can't live that way!"

"But Jane don't your children and grand children have a share in your heart?" he said, teasing her

"Much as I love them all, I can't give them what has been yours and will be forever."

She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You know Jane I sometimes wondered if I'll ever meet your parents in the other world when I'm dead. Perhaps I should thank them for having you."

She was silent.

"Jane, what would you like me to tell them if I did meet your parents?"

"I have no idea of them. I don't know what I would say."

"And what about your friend Helen?"

"Oh tell her that I still look forward to meeting her and that I've missed her guidance and intelligence… and that I loved her" she said, trying to bite back the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"Be careful, Jane, or I'll get jealous!" she smiled.

"Edward!"

"Jane, promise me that you'll take care of our children and grand children, I know you won't neglect them!"

"You have my word."

"And Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Promise that you'll go on with life and be happy?"

"Oh I…I…can't!"

"Shhh darling don't. It breaks my heart to see your tears. There, now I think I can hear Helen's voice."

"Shall I call them in?"

"Of course!" he said softly.

During the next two hours the sick room was filled with tears and promises. Edward was the only one who was calm and smiling. The servants had all bidden their old master farewell. This was one of the times that Jane greatly missed Mrs. Fairfax's presence.

"May that good lady rest in peace." She whispered in her heart.

That night Jane Rochester was widowed. Now the orphaned children had to do all they could to tend to their grief stricken mother who walked around the house like a shadow, slow and silent. Her soft green eyes downcast and her cheeks wet. She knelt by the coffin in the parlor and prayed, silently begged the Almighty to grant her strength and patience.

During his life, Edward had not allowed her to wear dull cloths after he had regained his sight but now she was doomed to wear black till the day that she might join him, for she could never again find the happiness she had been blessed with for twenty five years, in this life.

It was the third night after Edward Fairfax Rochester's death, and the morrow was to be the funeral. Jane had remained in the parlor since morning and would not eat nor sleep. She just laid beside the coffin and talked to her husband and imagined him answer back.

She suddenly broke into fierce sobs as reality hit her cruelly. "Oh Edward, how could you leave me. Oh God ease the pain. Take this pain away I can't bear it. Oh Helen, see! You said we are never entrusted with something we can't bear but I'm too weak for this pain.

What should I do without him? I'm so alone. Edward, take me, take me with you." She pleaded. Through the darkness she saw a dazzling white light. What was moonlight when he was not there to see it with her?

But what moonlight had ever been so strong. She shut her eyes for she felt she would get blinded if she kept them open.

"Jane!" came a soft tender voice, echoing through her ears, _his_ voice.

She dared not open her eyes lest he would fade away. But when she did he was still there standing in the middle of the light.

"Edward!" she gasped.

"Did you not call me?"

"I did."

"You wish to accompany me?"

"yes!" she replied eagerly.

"Come Jane, come back to my side. Our souls were ever one and can't be separated now by the thin layer of death." He stretched out his hand and she ran to grasp it before it all disappeared.

They walked together hand in hand in the bright light, fading away in the shadows as their figures grew dim.

No living inmate of Thornfield had witnessed it, but no one could avoid feeling the strange warmth in the winter night and the brightness of the moon.

Strangely no one was surprised to find Jane Rochester's frozen, lifeless body on the ground, the next morning. Despite all the tears shed no one was sorry. They all knew that she had died peacefully for the frozen smile on her lips told them so. They all knew that had they the power to hear the voices of the gone, they could hear the blissful laughter of a reunited couple.

That afternoon the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Rochester were buried in the same old Churchyard next to each other in the long line of Rochester's throughout the time.

People may come and go, but life will go on. It awaits none, and never pauses to recall the olden times. But memories will remain, and will be retold. Memories of an ancient story filled with love and passions traveling through generations. Today there is a long line of graves in that churchyard but no matter what life will go on.

_NasimRochester, the Rochester's great, great, great grand daughter_

_Ok just joking, hope you'll like the story. Please review!_


End file.
